Talk:Nidalee/@comment-186.136.186.166-20120925182742
I had a weird idea the other day, and came out with a nidalee rework idea. I dont mean she really really needs the rework and it was just a vague idea but I want to know your opinons. Prowl: Moving through brush increases Nidalee's movement speed by 15%, 20% if she is cougar form. The buff lasts for an additional 2 seconds after leaving brush. ----------------------------------- Javelin Toss. Damage changed to Minimum Damage: 50 / 90 / 130 / 170 / 210 (+0.75 per ability power) + (0,5 total AD) Bonus damage changed to 200% instead of 250%. This means less damage with a full charged Spear, but more damage on a close - medium range spear when going AP. 0,5 Total AD damage will make the ability useful even if you go AD and because its total, it works if you go support (It wont fall out that much mid game). Take down changed to Minimum Damage: 30/50/70/90/110 (+0,7 per attack damage) + (0,4 AP ratio) Maximun damage goes up to 200% cooldown changed to 3 seconds. I think her cougar form abilities should max everytime you max your abilities instead of being maxed everytime you max your ultimate, so you can have control over your abilities, and what do you want to max next, considering both your human form abilities and your cougar ones. The lower cooldown will make this your source of DPS gaining more and more power the lower your enemy is. --------------------------------------------------- Bushwhack ' '''PASSIVE: ' Nidalee abilties will mark her enemies with "Savage Fever" debuff, reducing their Magic Resist and Armor by 5/6/7/8/9 for each stack. Max 5 stacks. Stacks last for 5 seconds and grat vision. Active: Nidalee lays a trap that last for 2 minutes, when sprung the trap will deal 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 (+0.7,5 per ability power) over 3 seconds.and slow all targets by 20/ 25/30 / 35 / 40%. This slow will decrease over 3 seconds. Bushwhack will apply 5 stacks of Savage Fever. Cooldown changed to 22/20/18/16/14 Pounce AP ratio changed to 0,6 Cooldown changed to 6 / 5,5 / 5,0 / 4,5 / 4 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Primal Surge AS changed to '''Attack Speed: 35 / 42 / 49 / 56 / 63 % Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds. The buffed unit will apply the Savage Fever debuff with each auto attack. I think the AS you get from the ability is rather weak early game considering is your most common ability to 1vs1 when going top lane, trading on mid or supporting bot, you really need the bonus AS early game. The duration is reduced because, with early trades you wont really need the full 7 seconds, and because it applies Savage Fever stacks, and the stacks will last for 5 seconds... 5 seconds buff seems strong enough. Swipe: AP ratio changed to 0,45 + 0,4 bonus AD. Applies the slow of Bushwhack ( 20/25/30/35/40%) will fade over 3 seconds. It just feels weird to have no utility on cougar form, specially on her E. The range is pretty small (smaller than katarinas W) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ultimate changed to : Nidalee inspires her allies granting them and herself a 8 / 12 / 16 Magic resist and Armor aura. Nidalee can also turn into her cougar form, gaining new abilties, but loosing her aura, she will gain 16 / 24 / 32 MR and Armor during her cougar form stance. Cooldown changed to 6 / 5,5 / 5 seconds. No more free MS. Overall I feel Nidalee needs a little something in order to be a good AP mid or Support or Solo Top. She doesnt have a lot of utility most of the time, a buffing aura on laning phase seems enough for the raw stats, on solo top phase and mid phase, it will help her, but because cougar abilities now scale with her Q / W / E ranks instead of her ultimate she has to choose if she wants the raw stats or more damage on her Q, a better CD on her W etc. She wont get everything for free. Also the CD on her ultimate will stop her from changing stances all the time, doing EVERYTHING all the time. I know it is a wall of text, sorry but I love Nidalee really much and Ive thinking about her playstyle and solutions to the not so good place she is at. Im thinking about posting this on league forums but im pretty sure I will get downvoted really hard :/ I did my best to keep her balanced (reducing the MS from cougar form, increasing the cooldown on W and the max damage on Q etc) So, what do you think?